L'amour et son contraire
by Alicla
Summary: Grand blond, yeux gris-bleus un sourire à tomber, les cheveux au vent, un démarche majestueuse. Mon frère est même ami avec lui. Seul problème, je suis une Potter c'est un Malefoy.


**Chapitre 1**

_Une rencontre à en couper le souffle._

Je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter, J'ai 11 ans, rousse, les yeux verts et je viens d'entrer à Poudlard, pour ma première année d'études de la sorcellerie. Mes frères y sont déjà, Albus est à Serpentard depuis 2 ans et James à Gryffondor depuis 3 ans. Je viens de passer toute la journée dans le Poudlard Express, train qui mène tout les étudiants en sorcellerie des environs à Poudlard. Je suis fatiguée, dans le train, avant de mettre ma robe de sorcière, je me suis prise la tête avec une autre première année, et je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander dans quelle maison j'allais passer mes 7 années d'étude dans cette grande école. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont les quatre maisons qui fondent cette école. Nous venons d'arriver au Château, en barque, je pus qu'être émerveillée par la splendeur de ce somptueux édifice. Mais je ne suis pas devenue complètement hystérique, comme la jeune fille qui était dans ma barque, à la simple vu d'un château. Je ne suis pas comme les autres je le sais, je suis la fille de celui qui a survécu à Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. Je sens tout les regards sur moi, évidemment, mes frères ayant déjà fait leurs preuves, tout le monde se demande de quoi est donc capable la dernière des Potter, fera-t-elle mieux encore que ses frères ? La pression est trop forte j'aimerai enfin être seule, enfermée dans ma chambre, enfin loin de cet enfer. Heureusement j'ai hérité de la présence d'esprit de ma mère, elle qui a grandit parmi la grande famille Weasley, la seule fille d'une génération de 7 enfants. Elle m'a donc appris à tenir tête à tous ces hommes qui nous sous-estime, à toutes les difficultés qui peuvent me faire face.

J'arrive en bas d'un grand escalier de marbre. Au moment de monter à la suite des autres, je trébuche dans les marches, quelqu'un me rattrape de justesse, je me retourne quand je reste bouche bée. La personne qui m'a aidé se trouve être un beau jeune homme aux cheveux tellement blond qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont blancs, il a des yeux, si clair, d'un bleu-gris si prenant, et semble plus âgé que moi. Je perdis tout mes moyens, en un seul regard de sa part.

_ Hé va doucement, tu vas te casser quelque chose, commença –t-il. Tu es stressée n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh … bredouillais-je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je l'étais lors de ma répartition, mais tout va bien se passer, je puis te l'assurer. Au fait je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy, et toi ?

Dès qu'il m'eut dis son nom, j'eu comme un électro-choque. Un Malefoy!

_ Euh … Lily Potter, réussis-je à dire timidement, mais fermement.

_ Tu es la sœur d'Albus! C'est un ami à moi !

_ Ah d'accord, dis-je en me ressaisissant, mais dis-moi tu me conseillerais quelle maison ?

_ Personnellement je suis à Serpentard, mais n'écoute pas les autres, écoute ton cœur, et tu te sentiras bien dans la maison où tu seras, et si tu vas à Serpentard, tu auras une place à côté de ton frère et bien évidement de moi, me dit-il avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

_ Ok, merci pour tout Scorpius.

_ A la prochaine Lily !

Après cette rencontre je me suis retrouvée avec les autres premières années devant de grandes portes qui semblaient être celle de la grande salle, comme me l'avaient décrit mes parents et mes frères. Scorpius passa les portes en me souriant, il est sympathique. Malgré son conseil quelle maison choisir, dans chaque maison, il y a un membre de ma famille, à Serpentard il y a Albus, à Poufsouffle ce trouve Fred Weasley, un de mes cousins, à Serdaigle ce trouve également Rose Weasley, et comment expliquer cela, tout le reste se trouve à Gryffondor. C'est-à-dire Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne tous des cousins et cousines Weasley et James mon frère qui joue les inquisiteurs. Une voix interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

_ Peeves ! Laisse Trevor Junior tranquille ! Bon les premières années veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Je suis le professeur Londubat, professeur de botanique et directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

Le professeur nous fit entrer dans la grande salle. Je fus émerveillée, on ne voyait pas le plafond, on m'avait prévenu que le plafond était magique. Mais avec les bougies allumées et flottant juste au dessus des tables. Mais ce qui m'impressionnait le plus, c'était le silence total et tous les regards tournés vers nous. Je n'eu qu'une envie : me rendre invisible.

Le professeur Londubat posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à 3 pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier sale et rapiécé. Je me mis à l'observer attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence, je m'aperçus que je détestais quand il y avait des silences comme celui là. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du choixpeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

Voici un peu plus de mille ans,

Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,

Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers

Dont les noms nous sont familiers :

Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,

Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,

Serdaigle la loyal régnait sur les sommets,

Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,

Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,

Ainsi naquit Poudlard

Sous leurs quatre étendards

Chacun montra très vite

Sa vertu favorite

Et en fit le blason

De sa propre maison.

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge

Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,

La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence

Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,

Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,

Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,

Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,

Ils choisirent leurs favoris,

Mais qui pourrais les remplacer

Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite

De me déloger de sa tête,

Les quatre sorciers aussitôt

Me firent le don d'un cerveau

Pour que je puisse sans erreur

Voir tout au fonde de votre cœur

Et décider avec raison

Ce que sera votre maison.

Le pire est maintenant passé,

Mais quelques malheurs risquent de vous frapper

Maintenant laissez-moi choisir, sans façon

Car voici arrivé l'heure de la répartition.

Lorsque le choixpeau eut finit sa chanson tout le monde applaudit, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'était mis à parler de malheur, mais à peine ais-je eu le temps de m'attarder sur la question que le silence revint.

_ Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret entonna le professeur Londubat. Bien Alida, Peter !

Un garçon s'avança en trébuchant, et manqua de tomber en s'asseyant, il avait l'air tellement ridicule avec le choixpeau, mais à ma grande surprise personne ne rit, et le choixpeau annonça :

_ Poufsouffle !

A ce moment là, la table la plus au fond rugit des exclamations de voix assourdissant, pour retrouver le silence. Cela semblait donc être une sorte de rituel pour chacun des nouveaux dans les maisons respectives, un accueil assez chaleureux, ce qui me réconforta, mais je ne savais toujours pas quelle maison choisir. Je me mis à faire le vide dans ma tête, tellement que je n'entendis pas les autres noms à part quelques uns.

_ Londubat, Franck !

Je le connais c'est le fils de Neville, ou plutôt le fils du professeur Londubat. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Les autres noms que j'ai pu entendre me sont flous puis me viens aux oreilles, un nom très familier, le mien.

_ Potter, Lily !

A cette annonce il y eu des murmures, je m'avance la tête haute quand soudain :

_ Hé tout le monde ! C'est ma petite sœur ! s'écria James en se levant.

Aussitôt, je réplique :

_ Tu ne pouvais pas attendre avant de le dire, faire comme tout le monde ?

_ Oups, désolé Lily !

Abattue par le comportement de James et intriguée par les murmures à mon sujet, quoique habituée. Je fis ce qui était demandé malgré tout. Une fois assise avec le choixpeau sur la tête celui-ci s'anima.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens la dernière des Potter dit-une voix dans ma tête.

_ Euh …Bonjour bredouillais-je.

_ Bonjour, enfin quelqu'un de poli, je t'en remercie !

_ De rien c'est naturel.

_ Naturellement, à ce que je vois tu as deux grandes qualités : le courage et l'ambition : tu recherches l'action, que choisir avec tout cela, dis-moi, tu choisirais laquelle ?

_ Eh bien, d'après mes déductions je suis apte à aller à Gryffondor, tout comme Serpentard, mais je choisirai celle où j'ai le moins de membres de ma famille, à force ça devient agaçant et ils nous empêchent ou choisissent à votre place ce que vous devez faire, donc je dirais Serpentard.

_ Tu sais qu'avec ces déductions tu pourrais être à Serdaigle ?

_ Oui je sais mais on n'en est pas là.

_ Et avec du caractère en plus… Tu iras loin petite. Et bien c'est choisi.

Il y eu un silence puis il s'exclama pour tout le monde :

_ Serpentard !

Je le remercie et le retire de ma tête. Toute une table d'élèves s'était levée et m'acclamait, comme si, je venais d'accomplir une chose extraordinaire. Je rougis, pour ma première fois, depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Deux personnes vinrent à ma rencontre, parmi la foule.

**Page 5**


End file.
